First Timer
by greetings loved ones
Summary: Hanna and Emily share their first smoke together while studying. Hannily oneshot.


"Em, what the hell are you doing?" Hanna asked, watching Emily pull out an Adidas marked shoe box from underneath her bed.

* * *

Hanna and Emily had been spending the pass three hours together, studying for a huge physics and geometry test. Emily tapped the edge of her mechanical pencil on the hardback book in a nerve-racking way while biting her thumbnail. Hanna looked up from her note filled sheet of paper, directing her gaze towards Emily's pencil. "Um, can you like, _not_ do that?"

Emily ripped up a blank piece of paper and groaned. "Gosh, this is so frustrating! I hate this! I mean, here I am with an average that's slipping every freakin' test I take." Hanna sat down her pencil and ducked her head in laughter. "Wow, you really need to loosen up. Have some fun, take a little break or something." Hanna's attention went back to her notes as pulled out a pair of ear buds that were connected to her iPod. Suddenly, a mischievous smirk came across Emily's face.

Loosen up. That's something Ali would've said, but in a harsher way, (you know, being Alison and all). Whenever a test or problem occurs, either she or Spencer would be one of the first ones to get worked up about it. Unlike Aria, Hanna, and Alison, they would be hyped after finding out that their favorite stores are having a fifty percent off sale. Emily took those words in mind, reaching underneath her bed, pulling out an Adidas marked shoe box.

"Whoa, Em, what the hell are you doing?" Hanna instantly shot up, gripping her ear buds out of her ears. Emily carefully placed the box in her lap, closing her eyes and inhaling a bittersweet smell. "Doing what you said.. Having fun. Loosening up." Emily slowly lifted the lid as graceful as a bird, as if a treasure had just been dug up. "And what is your definition of fun, exactly?" Hanna asked with a cocky half grin on her face. Emily dramatically threw up two fingers, which placed an imaginary cigarette and blew fake smoke. But Hanna just gave her a reassuring look before turning her attention back to her work for her test, only for her gaze to be lingered back towards the shoe box. Without Emily noticing, she stared in interest.

She grabbed a bag of weed that was nicely placed in a plastic zip lock bag, along with rolling paper, a lighter, and so called 'cancer sticks'. With just the flick of her index finger, Emily tapped the weed out of the zip lock bag and onto the rolling paper. She neatly licked the rim, and folded it together, making sure she twist both ends of the blunt. Her black painted fingers reached into the box for her plain white lighter, constantly flicking the pedal until she got it to spark. One end of the blunt had been placed in her mouth, while the other end immediately went from black, to blue, to orange, and back to black. Emily took a breather and inhaled, placing her hand over her stomach, before releasing white puff rings of smoke perfectly shaped. Just as she was about to put her lighter back into the box, Hanna's voice caught her attention.

"What does it feel like?" Hanna was now laying down, but had propped herself up on one elbow while resting her head on her chin as it was titled sideways. Her eyes became narrow, deep in thought. Emily got into a more comfortable position instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs were going numb. So she kicked off her boots, revealing her simple white socks and laid back against the headboard. She took another drag from her blunt, blowing out more smoke in a slow manner.

"Well, at first, it kind of burns your throat. Like alcohol. Then, you feel this bittersweet taste of smoke come into your lungs, which is hard to stop inhaling, that is until you start to cough. But, I honestly think it starts to have an effect on you when you're starting to become _lightheaded_. That's when you can just hear the blood rushing through your ears and your eyes become all red and watery." Emily took another swift from it before motioning towards Hanna. "Wanna shotgun?" Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes with a confusing look on her face. "I don't know what that is, pacifically," Her cheeks started to blush.

"Come here," Emily's voice suddenly got deeper as Hanna scooted over towards her. Emily tapped the end of her blunt into the ashtray and placed it back onto her nightstand. She took another breath and held it in, gripping the back of Hanna's head slightly and moving it towards her. Her mouth opened, not sure what to expect. Suddenly, the smoke was being released into Hanna's mouth, which was escaping to the back of her throat. Emily let go and Hanna blow out a ring of smoke, followed by a giggle. "I didn't know I could do that," Hanna gave out a few more laughs and giggles before covering her mouth to stop them from coming out. Emily let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, it'll go away."

An hour and thirty minutes had passed, and Emily started to wonder if her mom was ever coming back from work. Even Hanna started to wonder if her mom would notice that she was gone for so long. The two had soon made their way wandering around the bedroom, both playing their own music inside of their heads. Hanna swerved gracefully across the room with her eyes closed, as if she was a bird or an airplane. And Emily, well, she just laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Hanna then plopped down with a thud, in the shape of a chalk outline. A regular cigarette was placed in between her index finger and middle finger, then shifting it towards her pointer finger and thumb. It was all silenced by footsteps and a car door.

"Hey, Han?" Emily asked. Hanna's eyes looked over to Emily.

"Do you hear that?" Hanna sat up, pressing her finger over her own lips. The sounds of footsteps and keys were being heard.

"Shit, my mom's here!" Hanna looked outside the window, putting out her cigarette. The two quickly rubbed their eyes and cleared their throats. Hanna stuffed her books and paper and binder into her floral print backpack. She then planted a quick kiss on Emily's lips before leaving, giving her a wink.


End file.
